1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to a call service method and apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
The wireless communication-enabled electronic device has evolved to the extent of supporting multiple communication networks. For example, recent wireless communication devices are capable of supporting Circuit Switched (CS) network-based voice call service and Packet Switched (PS) network-based data communication service (e.g. data service on LTE).
Although network operators are trying to extend their network coverage, such extension is restrictive. As a result, electronic device users are likely to experience service lags or service failure. Accordingly, a method is needed for providing the user with call service in poor communication conditions, such as when communication errors occur and when there is a reduction in the quality of the communication session over the network.